


Cornered by the Whale Shark

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, Delusions, F/M, Gags, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Sousuke is getting sick of you blowing him off.
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Cornered by the Whale Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Sousuke was going to be my next ask! So if you're feeling it, what about yan!Sousuke actively pursuing reader to the point where it's so obvious what his intentions are, but she continuously plays dumb to avoid an awkward situation. Sousuke eventually snaps and is adamant that she's already his or corners her in a situation she can't escape from? The more NSFW the better and non-con is fine as well! (50% off ruined some of the characters for me as well but 4 years later and I'm good now lol)

Trigger Warning: Delusional, non con, public (kinda), crying, (panty) gag, 

“Want to come to my place?” Sousuke asked. 

You tried to ignore the look he was giving you as you tried to pack your bags without looking like you were hurrying. The two of you were alone in the gym’s locker room, specifically the women’s locker room, the locker room that Sousuke was not supposed to be in. “Sorry you said, I’ve got some work to do at home. Maybe next time." 

He stared. "You always blow me off." 

Here’s where avoiding Sousuke got difficult. You knew he was dangerous, more than capable of hurting you or your loved ones, so you tried to give him what he wanted as best as you could while also keeping your distance. But lately, you could tell he was getting impatient. He wanted something from you and you weren’t ready to give it. "I’m sorry, next time." 

He grabbed your hand, preventing you from putting your shampoo in your bag. "Let me wash your hair.”

You stared at his hand on your wrist. He could break it easily. “Sousuke, you’re not even supposed to be in here. I don’t want to be banned from the gym because you’re clingy.” Shit. Your sharp tone and words would definitely set him off, especially since he was already frustrated with you. 

Sousuke let go of your shampoo bottle, moving instead to stroke your hair. You held still, unable to look at Sousuke as his fingers combed through your wet, chlorine drenched hair. His fingers clenched and pulled your head to the side, forcing you to look at him. “Take off your shirt." 

Goosebumps roared over your skin, your stomach sinking. Maybe you’d misheard him. "Wh-what?" 

He didn’t repeat himself. Sousuke grabbed your shirt, ripping it off your body. You didn’t have time to cover yourself before he’d grabbed your bra and yanked it up. There was a terrifying stoicism on his face that made your stomach do flips. 

"Sousuke, please,” you begged, “I don’t want to do this. Especially not here." 

"You don’t want to do it at my place or yours, so I’m compromising.” He undid your bra, leaving you topless in a place anyone could walk in and see you. “Lay down." 

Terrified, you complied, laying in your back on the locker room bench. 

Those enormous hands of his wrapped around your twin mounds, pushing them together and around, the ends of his thumbs flicking your nipples. He seemed entranced by them, the way your puffy areola met the rest of your skin, 

You felt his knee against your crotch, rubbing at your sex through your pants. A single glance downward and you saw what was in his pants. How long had he been planning this? Getting you alone to fuck you against your will. You didn’t want him, not like this, but you were more afraid of what he could do to your loved ones around you. You’d heard the gossip about how he’d treated a kid from a rival high school. 

You were ripped from your thoughts when Sousuke took one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucked feverishly, pulling your sensitive bud as far back into his mouth as he could pull it, crushing it against the roof of his hot mouth with his tongue. Your sex quivered and you tried to swallow the moans as he worked both your chest and crotch. “Souske,” you whined, “I don’t… N…” 

He made a noise, the vibration traveling through your body. He let go of your nipple, taking in deep breath before he responsed. “You’re feeling good. I can tell you’re practically dripping down here. “ He pushed his knee further into your sex and a shiver of embarrassment shot down your spine when you heard a squishing sound. You were soaked. 

Sousuke took your silence as encouragement, ripping your pants off and yanking his cock out. With no warning, he pulled your legs apart and slammed himself in. Considering his height and build, the size of dick shouldn’t have surprised you, but you were gasping, clutching onto his arm as your insides stretched to meet his sheer girth. You felt his eyes on you, the hint of a smirk stretching on his face. He liked that he was too big for you. 

He didn’t wait for you to adjust, sliding his cock almost all the way out before slamming back in. He pumped in and out of you, watching you wraith with both pleasure and discomfort. Your nails dug into his arm, needing some kind of grip as he kept up his merciless pace. 

Something warm began to build behind your eyes and before you knew it, you were crying. 

“Stop it,” Sousuke hissed. 

A sob escaped your chest. 

“Stop it!” 

You were unable to control yourself. 

Sousuke ripped his cock out of you. He grabbed your arm and twisted you around onto the floor, ass up in the air and breasts pressed flat against the tile floor. With an unceremonious thrust of his hips, he was sheathed back inside you, filling you completely before he started pumping again. “You like this,” he growled, “you’ve wanted me to fuck you all this time, you’re just too shy to admit it.” Both his hands caged in your head and his thrusts increased in their ferocity. “You’re mine. All mine. I’m going to make you mine. No man would want a woman stuffed with another man’s seed.”

“Sousuk—.” He cut you off, shoving your panties in your mouth. 

“Just take it,” he panted, pumping his cock in harder and harder. “Take all my cum and be mine.” 

Hot cum exploded inside you, filling your insides to brim with his seed. You were still crying, becoming a blubbering mess of hot fluid against the cold tile. Your chest felt numb where it met the floor. 

Sousuke didn’t take his cock out, instead wrapping his arms around your chest and pulling you into his lap. “Stop crying. You’re fine. It’s just a little bit of cum, the next load won’t be so bad.”


End file.
